Detention
by kaleidoscope-vision192
Summary: Hermione is up waiting for Ron.Obviously, something happens when he comes back..why else would I be writing this? A oneshot fluffy RHr.


Title: Detention

Author Name: Hermione Weasley192

Author E-mail: 

Category: Romance

Sub Category: General

Keywords: Ron ; Hermione ; Midnight Snack

Rating: G

Summary: Hermione's waiting for Ron to get back from detention. A one- shot, short, fluffy, Ron/Hermione ficlet. Not my best work, I'm afraid. But please R&R!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Now for the truth: I OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. Okay, maybe not.

Author's Note: I cant seem to write long R/Hr fics! I wrote this when I was supposed to be studying for my tests is school. Oh, well, studying ain't half as fun...

Detention

_**By: Hermione Weasley192**_

Hermione glanced at her watch, wondering where the hell Ronald Bilius Weasley was. 'It's like one in the morning,' she thought irritably. 'Where is he?' She sighed, and closed the book she was reading- correction, _trying _to read. It wasn't that the book was complicated or that she couldn't understand it, she just couldn't concentrate when she didn't know where Ron was.

Oh yeah, she _knew _where he was- in detention. For Merlin's beard, he was a prefect! But no, he _had to _fight with _Draco Malfoy, even_ when he knew Professor Snape was around.

'Technically though, the fight was my fault,' she thought.

"How d'you do, Mudblood?" Malfoy had sneered. Of course, he was all cocky now since his father and the other Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban. Ron knew all this, but still showed absolutely no qualms about punching him in the face. Malfoy, surprised that Ron had used his fist instead of his wand had dropped like a sack of potatoes. "My nose!" he cried, clutching at it. "It's broken!" Snape had chosen that moment to come swooping down the corridor. "Ah, Weasley," he smirked. "That will be ten- no, _twenty _points from Gryffindor, as you are a _prefect._ You will also serve detention."

Not surprisingly, none of the Gryffindors cared that they had lost twenty points. In fact, they had thrown Ron a party before he left for detention. Colin Creevey had managed to get a picture of Ron punching Malfoy, and so they had blown the picture up and put huge copies of it on the walls around the common room.

Just then, the portrait hole opened and Ron walked in. Hermione hurriedly picked up the book she was pretending to read, putting on her iciest composure. "It's about time," she said primly. Ron looked up- he hadn't noticed Hermione.

"What are you doing up?" he asked curiously.

"Homework, obviously," she said.

"I don't think so," he said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Your book's upside down," he said, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Hermione slammed her book shut, embarrassed. "How do you know that that's not the way you read Arithmancy?" she asked, trying to save the situation.

"You were reading your Transfiguration book," he said, trying to hide his laughter, but failing miserably.

Hermione hit him with her book, and he stopped. "Sorry," he said, though both knew he didn't mean it.

"What did he make you do?" she asked, referring to his detention.

Ron shrugged. "That loser made me clean up the Great Hall."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You mean all the food?"

"And the floor and tables, all without magic!" Ron added. "You should be happy- the house-elves got to sit around this time."

"House-elves _never_ sit around," started Hermione. "They are the most ill-treated, over-worked..."

Ron groaned. "Why did I even say the _word_? Now I have to listen to the aims of _spew_."

"It is not _spew_. It is the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare."

Ron yawned. "You know, Hermione, it's useless giving me this lecture now. I'm really tired and will probably fall asleep- not that I won't if you give it to me during any other time of the day..."

Hermione glared at him and hit him with her book again, effectively waking him up.

"What did I do?" he asked laughingly.

Hermione sighed. Boys drove her up the wall! How could Ginny Weasley _survive_, with brothers like Ron? How did _she _survive with a _best friend_ like Ron?

Ron stopped laughing; laughing hurt his muscles too much. He had had to clean up the Great Hall without magic, and by himself! He tried flexing his muscles, and flinched. Hermione noticed this. "You cleaned it all up by yourself?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Malfoy should have got detention too," she said angrily.

"Better working alone than working with Malfoy," said Ron grimly.

"He could have worked somewhere else. I mean, he deserved detention more than you did."

Ron snorted. "Really, Hermione, _Snape_ giving _Malfoy _detention?"

Hermione shook her head. "And another thing, Ron. Why did you have to hex him? You knew that Snape was nearby..."

"He called you a Mudblood!" he protested, his face darkening at the memory.

"I've got used to it Ron, and you should have too," said Hermione gently.

"I _haven't_ and I _never will_ get used to anyone insulting you," he said, blushing slightly. "And don't tell me that I'm being over-protective of you."

"I won't," said Hermione. "I like it when you're protective of me," she said blushing, mentally kicking herself for saying that.

Ron moved closer to Hermione on the couch. "Hermione," he said. "Why did you stay up tonight?"

"I was... um... waiting for you," she admitted. "You and Harry do tend to find trouble where ever you are."

"Looks like someone else is being protective now," said Ron, raising an eyebrow. Hermione blushed even deeper and opened her mouth to say something, but Ron cut her off. "I like that too," he said.

Hermione's stomach did a few back flips. 'Must be something I ate,' she thought.

"You know what else I like?" he asked moving even closer, making Hermione's heart thud loudly.

"The Chudley Cannons?" she asked.

Ron grinned slightly, then shook his head. He took Hermione's hands in his, and Hermione wondered how he couldn't hear her heart- it was so goddamn loud! And forget about her stomach doing back flips- it was going on a roller-coaster ride! Ron squeezed her hands slightly, and said, "You." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "I really like you Hermione. I love your hair, your eyes, the way you dress, and even the annoying way you correct people. I love the way you go on about _spe-_ the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. In all, I guess I just love you."

Hermione hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath. She breathed, and then spoke. "Ron... I love you too!" Ron opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "I love the way you're so protective over both me and Ginny. I love the way you always copy my homework. I love the way you play Quidditch, and I love the way you support the Chudley Cannons, despite the fact that even I, with no Quidditch knowledge, know they're horrible. I love your red hair, and your freckles, and your eyes. I love how amazingly tall you are. I love it that you're so funny and so very jealous of Krum, even though there was never anything between him and me."

Ron looked shocked, like he couldn't believe what she had said. "You really mean that?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Ron let go of Hermione's hands, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. Hermione twined her arms around his neck, and started kissing him back. They kissed slowly and softly at first, but then started kissing more passionately, as though finally releasing all that they had felt for each other for the past six years.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione didn't even try to quell the soft sigh of satisfaction that escaped from her mouth. Ron's arms tightened around her (if that were possible) and they sat like that, in each other's arms.

Finally, after regaining his breath, Ron spoke. "You know 'Mione, maybe I should get detention more often..."

AUTHORS NOTES: Liked it? Hated it? Gagged? Don't just think it, REVIEW!!


End file.
